Christmas charm
by duchany
Summary: Christmas with our two favorite agents - some kind of magic
1. Chapter 1

23- Dec

They've basically arrived to her mother house only like hour ago. They come back to DC after that strange case. The case wasn't hard at all but still unbelievable. Something happened over there and the tension between the two of them rises immediately. She know that they getting closer to each other every single day. She can feel it and enjoyed it. She was still questioning if that's really right thing to do for the two co-workers, best friends. But she cannot refuse that she can feel this. She closed her eyes and whole thing just hit her. They were in small town in Tennessee. They spouse to find the reason why the rains over there are always sweet. She of course said that this is not possible but just follow Mulder as always. First few days they were bored to the edges. Of course they went and did the hearings all over the places. She takes the samples of ground and water from the lake for the testing. When the rain starts on the 4th day of their case they run out from the motel. She takes samples of it. Then she starts to catch drops to her palm. She was so surprised when he takes her palm and tastes the rains from the palm. His eyes reached hers. All she can see an ocean of desire and love over there. Just then she simply takes her hand away and turn away just to scare of what may happened then. And now she was standing in her mum's living room just looking out of the window. All lights have been already switched off and light noises from the kitchen were reaching her ears. It was so peaceful and nice. She can still feel some heat from the fireplace. Then she feels the soft touch on her back. She wasn't surprised or scared. She was waiting for him to join her. She turns around. Her eyes met his straight away. She must admit to herself that lately they share those looks much more often that previously. No one of them just break the rules. She knows that there are on the edges and one day they will simply cross the line. He takes her hands into his and they foreheads joined. They were still locked in each other eyes. They can feel their breaths joining. His face was just so close. She can feel the urge to kiss his so she move her face a little bit closer but still leave the space for him to make final move. Suddenly someone turn on the lights they almost jumped away braking the contact

-Sorry – Tara her sister-in-low said- I haven't got an idea that you two are here

-you don't need to excuse Tara – Scully says– we were just about to joined you in the kitchen anyway – she was still blushing…– common Mulder we not drive all way here to spend the Christmas alone in the living room. He simply nods his head and goes to the kitchen. –just friends huh? – Tara whisper to her ear with an eye wink. She blushed even more and follows Mulder to the kitchen. She sat next to him without even a single glance on him. They ate the dinner exchanging only little conversation with the rest of the family. When the dinner finished Tara insist that she will be one to help with the dishes. Bill excuses everyone on and goes upstairs to get Matthew to bed. They were left alone. Dana doesn't even notice when their hands joined. They were playing with each other fingers. Her eyes locked with his. It's feels like the whole world around them doesn't exist anymore. They again nearly jump when they hear her mother voice

-Anyone fancy a movie? – Maggie asks with a big smile on her face

-Sure mom- Scully said without even asking what kind of movie her mom refers to. They go to living room – they sat on the sofa. Maggie place herself on a big armchair. Tara brings popcorn and starts DVD and sat on the sofa next to Scully. When the Shakespeare in Love starts Scully glanced at Mulder quickly and notices only a small smirk on his lips. In the middle of the movie Maggie excuse herself and went to her bedroom. Soon enough Tara follows her as Bill hasn't manage to go down to join them. As soon as they were left alone Mulder place an arm around her and she put her hand down to his chest. Soon enough she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

24-Dec Christmas Eve

It was still early in the morning when Maggie Scully wakes up. She smile to herself – yep she was an early bird but she was so happy that everyone will be in the hose for Christmas. She quickly dresses herself and goes downstairs to prepare a breakfast for everyone. On the way she notices a Christmas light were still on so she enter the living room to turn it on. She turns over and she notice that her daughter Dana safety wrapped in Fox Mulder arms. Both of them look so peacefully. She smiles to herself. The way that men hold her daughter speaks on their own. She already love him as her own son and she was prying quietly that one day Dana will marry him. She doesn't want to interrupt them but she knows that it was better to wake them up rather to wait till Bill does it on his own.

-Dana, Fox- she calls their names and put one hand softly on her daughter arm.

-Mum?-Dana asks sleepily – something happened? – She sit up and look around. Yep she was still in her mother living room but it was bright already.

-no nothing happen relax. I think you both fall asleep yesterday here- Maggie grins.

-Good mooring Mrs. Scully. I' sorry I hope you don't mind it I guess we both were quite tired - Fox greets her with a big grin on his face.

-oh Fox not at all. you both are adult and more then that I know how you respect me and my daughter. So don't worry. I just assumed that you would prefer to change yourself before the rest of the house will be on their feet. Fox there is en-suite in guest bedroom with a fresh towel so go ahead.

– I'll go for a quick shower. – He said. They both get up from the sofa. Mulder goes over to guest room. -Mum…- Dana begin -You don't need to explain anything honey.- her mother cut her off – go change yourself and come back for breakfast. Dana just nods and goes upstairs. 'It feels so good to wake up in those strong arms'- she thinks "I needed to stop thinking like that about Mulder or else by the end of the day I'll gone mad." She added. She quickly hops into the shower. She dresses herself and comes back downstairs. Everyone was already in the kitchen and her mother was preparing breakfast and explaining Mulder their traditions over Christmas with a smile of her face -So everyone is going ice-skating after breakfast. Then we usually have a lunch in Angelo's. When we come back to the house we have a snowman competition in the back garden that usually transfers with a big snow fight. –She continues – -ice-skating Scully? You ice-skate? - He said with an amusement -Well Fox she was a little devil on skate when she was young- her mum add glancing at her -what about you Mulder? Have you ever has skates on your legs? – Scully asked -Only few times when I was really small…well I guess someone will need to give me a lesson – he smiles. The rest of the morning went quite smooth and fast. Even ice-skinning wasn't bad. Mulder manage to survive it with Scully help. He notices few angry looks from Bill's but nothing happened. Even lunch at Angelo's was a fun. Bill and Tara give everyone a brief story of their last summer that they spend in Europe. Mulder looks at Scully enjoying the time he manage to spend with her. Especially that this family Christmas manages to loosen a little bit her official Agent Scully behavior. He wish that those moments will be more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Even the snowmen competition hasn't ruined their humor. They both laugh like two small kids when they weren't able to make nice snowmen. Of course, Scully teasing him that even during the free time he tries to form an alien shape rather than the snowman. That was it he forms a snowball and tries to hit Scully with it. Of course, she was faster and avoids it. He manages to try once again before the small ball formed by her hit him. They keep a snow fight for a while. He decides that he needs to win it so grabs her hand and lifts her in her arms and put her gently on the snow. Scully giggles like a little girl. She tries to hit more snow onto him and soon they both get covered in snow. He takes both her wrist and moves it above her head to keep them away from the snow Bills angry voice stops him

-so this is how you treat my sister? You just pin her so she doesn't have anything to defend herself and then drag her good know where

-Bill common we just having fun. – Dana stops him. – What are you talking about? I'm his partner. Haven't you notice that already? I can shot him and he will thank me for doing this.-Bill just stand still with his mouth wide open – Let's go Mulder Charlie should arrive soon enough – she said toward her partner. They just pass Bill and enter the house. They go to the rooms to change wet clothes. Mulder was still in his room when he hears the door ring. He could hear as well a soft voice of Meggie what means that Charles Scully arrived. He waits a little bit to not disturb the privacy of family time. When he leaves the guest room he hears Scully voice

-Charlie you finally going to meet Mulder..- She said-

Does somebody call me? –Mulder asks stopping on the hallwau

-Speak of the devil – she repeats with a wide smile – Charlie that's my partner Fox Mulder...Mulder that's my nicer brother Charlie

\- Mulder not Fox right?- Charlie asks shaking Mulder hand – nice to meet you finally- he adds – so Day manage to drag you here?

-Day?-

\- That's her nickname. I wasn't able to pronounce her name so I keep calling her Day- Charlie explains – so anyway she keeps complain that you don't want to accept invitation to visit mom

-Well, I'm here now…

-oh –suddenly Charlie giggles – mistletoe …

-what?- They both ask

-You are both standing under the mistletoe- Mulder and Scully look up

\- Are you not going to break tradition? – Charlie adds when he notices their embarrassment- Mulder you can kiss her don't' you?...Mulder looks at Scully. OMG, He wants to kiss her since their first case. And now it's going to be real - their first real kiss.  
-Let's do it, partner – he says. He meant only to brush her lips slightly as he knows that even this would be too much to bear for him. They look looked as before. He reaches for her face slowly. He can feel that his heart start beat faster. He can hear her breath rapid a little bit as well. Her cheeks blushed a little bit. Her eyes sparkle. He moved his face a little closer to hers. He could feel her breath on his lips now. It seems that they taking each step slowly like whole decade passed over. His nose brushes hers first. Then he presses his lips to hers. That was beyond believable. His whole body reacts to this single small act. Her lips soft and sweet perfectly fit his. And he loses it. He deepen the kiss over and She let him that. After what seems like an eternity he pulls away. He opens his eyes.

-what the hell is between the two of you? – Charlie asks breaking their contact. They both look on the floor ashamed of what had just happened.

-Dana, Charlie, Fox dinner is ready – Maggie calls saving them from the answer...To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I promise that this is the last time when someone interrupts them – as it's not funny anymore – next chapter will be it

-Well, I will need to wait for the answer I guess then? – Charlie asks glancing from his sister to her partner – you never meant to keep mom waiting with the dinner…common Mulder doesn't stand here like a statue and you can deal with my sister at least with a full stomach – he tries to lift up the tension. – Mulder lifts his eyes and smiles nervously. He looks at Scully and what he sees in her eyes terrified him. She looks scared and unsure and he never sees this in her eyes before. He just put his hand on his usual spot and led her to the dining room. They just silently sit next to each other. Charlie keeps watching them carefully but he remains silent not too sure what is between his sister and her partner. When the dinner finished Maggie

-Dana, will you help me to clean the table? – Of course, their mother notices that something was wrong. So he moved to Mulder

-Mulder…Let's go for a walk…Leave them alone…. - he just glances at him and nods. They go to the garden. – so….how long you two?- Charlie asks

-We're not…I… hmm…it's …-Charlie starts to laugh at that. Mulder looks at him surprised.

-Mulder relax…there is something between the two of you? – Charlie asks and cheerfully studied Mulders face

-It's not that simple-Mulder reply

-nothing is easy with my sister but you need to clear that or else we all goes mad to have you two around acting like that

-yeah I know…I'll better go and talk to her – Mulder said still looking straight into Charlie's eyes

-Fingers cross Mulder – he replies…Mulders went to the kitchen. He heard the conversation between Maggie and Dana

-SO Dana what Bill said this time?

-Mom, he said nothing.- Dana replies avoiding her mother glance

-so what's wrong?

-Nothing….-don't do this to me, Dana, I can see that something happened/span/p

-don't do this to me Dana I can see that something happened-Mom…I'll tell you once I'm sure on my own…It just…-she stops as she notices him standing in the doorway – Mom I need to speak with Mulder for few minutes…

-Mom…I'll tell you once I'm sure on my own…It just…-she stops as she notices him standing in the doorway – Mom I need to speak with Mulder for few minutes…

-I'll leave you two alone – Maggie answers – as soon as she leaves he step closer to her…-we need to talk- he starts…

-we need to talk- he starts…-it's fine Mulder…

-it's fine Mulder…

-don't 'fine' to me Scully. I can't take this anymore. No more hiding no more I'll need to know..- she tries to avoid his eyes – look at me, Scully…look at me and tell me that this kiss meant nothing to you and I'll leave you alone- he says. When she makes no move he takes her chin and lifts her face so her eyes meet his- just say it Scully – he barely a whispering now moving his face closer to her

-I can't…-she whisper back just inch away from his lips. He kisses her again…this time the kiss was delicate in the beginning but when he heard her moan he deepen the kiss. Their tongues meet. He feels shivers all through his entire body.

-How dare you? – The angry voice of Bills interrupts them. She opens her eyes not sure what's going on. She straightens herself

-What are you talking about Bill? – She asks

-For a fuck's sake, this son-of-bitch tries to kick you up and you still defending him!-

-Bill! Stop it! You have a little obsession. –She yells back fully aware - we haven't done anything that….- she brakes and decide to piss him off – actually I'm not going to say anything. You can think what you want but I'm expecting an apology to my friend.-

-What's going on here – Maggie asks walking to her kitchen – Why are you shouting?

-Mrs. Scully – Mulder said– Please accept my apology. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't be here. I'll better leave so you can enjoy the Christmas with your family.

-Mulder… – Scully interrupts- you not serious. You haven't done anything to be sorry about.

-he's right – angry voice of Bill again break the conversation- what's he is thinking of you? Does he accept that you will jump on his bed as fast as you jumping to the car to follow him… - the fast slap on Bills face surprise her even...No one notice when Mulder left the house.

-what's wrong with you? - Maggie asks - would anyone tell me what happened?

-Mom...-she starts but heard a sound of an engine outside of a car and notice that Mulder is no longer in the house - I'll explain it later could you please let me your car? I'll need to get Mulder- she looks straight in her mother eyes

-sure...-Maggie said unsure she learned a while ago to do not step between Dana and Fox - will you be back tomorrow? - she asks handing her keys to her daughter"

-I'm not sure Mom...sorry- she said. She places a kiss on her mother cheek and left the house


	5. Chapter 5

I will add a PROLOGUE to this story to wrap it up nicely

She drove on autopilot to Alexandria. She was thinking all the way of what she should say to him. She questions herself if she was ready for this at all? Was it what she wanted? All she knows that she cannot breathe without him anymore. She knows that she loves him more than bearable but their friendship was so strong so different that she will die if any romantic step will break that connection between them. But she was sure that they can't keep going like that anymore. Not after those two kisses that they share. She knows that there is no return. Her feelings were too strong and she couldn't rationalize them anymore. When she park outside his apartment she notices his car in the usual spot. She parks in the empty space and went upstairs. She takes the deep breaths before she finally knocks in. There was no answer. She was sure that Mulder tries to hide so she uses her spare key to open the door. When she enters he was sitting on his leather couch. His head covers by his hands. He doesn't even look up but she was sure that he heard her.

-Mulder – she whisper… he hasn't made any move…she move to be in front of him and knelt down.

-Mulder please – she whispers again – look at me….-still no answer. She takes his hands gently and removes them away. She gasps when she saw his face. Tears were still visible on his cheek. His eyes shut

-go home Scully – he said – you should be with your family – his voice were calm but totally empty.

-Look at me Mulder – she pleads – open your eyes and look at me. – When he opens his eyes she stops breathing for few moments. The amount of pain that she sees over there was mental. He was a broken man there inside

-Mulder…- she starts but he interrupts her suddenly

-no Scully just go…Bill's right I shouldn't…

-Stop it – now she interrupts – you will listen to what I want to tell you and then you will decide what you want to do…- he nods. She takes a deep breath and starts…-Mulder it's hard for me so just let me finish before you say or decide something…- she was staring straight into his eyes –you ask me today an important question, a question that I need and want to answer…Mulder, you need to understand how our friendship is important to me. It's the best thing that ever happens in my life….

-Scully – he starts

-no…let me finish first….and I know that I cannot live without it. You said it once to me but I can repeat it. You make me a whole person. But I know there is something more between us – connection so strong that no one can break it. But that scares me. I'm afraid that this won't work and I know that there won't be return. Then we won't be able to come back to the point that we are now. The problem is that we cannot stay on this point anymore. We cannot pretend anymore that we don't want it. That we don't feel more…so I want to give you my answer to your question…Mulder, you are my soulmate…and I love you. I'm madly in love with you and if you ready I'm ready as well to try…to see if that going to work between us….-the tears starts to drop on her cheeks now. He just keeps looking at her.

-say something…. she whispers but he just looks deep in her eyes. She starts rising from her knees tears running on her cheeks now

-Scully…- he said softly reaching for her hand – are you totally sure that you want this? – His eyes never live hers and when she nods he takes her face in his hands. He kisses her forehead first…then he presses his lips to hers. The kiss was so delicate, sweet and short –do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this? - He kisses her again this time with passion…they keep exploring themselves till they need to break for oxygen

\- I love you– Mulder whispers straight into her ear and starts to kiss her over there. She moans with pleasure so he keeps kissing her over there. He slowly moves down on her neck. He travels with his mouth tasting her delicate ivory skin. She runs her hand through his hairs. The touch that comforts him that many times in the past, this time, raised his need to be with her with every sense of this meaning. He breaks in the middle – Dana..-He whisper softly – I want you…I want all of you… I want to make love with you…- he said looking straight into her eyes searching for approval. She simply takes his hands and led him to his bedroom.

She stops before his bed and turns around to face him. She wasn't able to look up at him as she suddenly felt nervous about the whole situation. She just places her hand on his chest just above his heart. He takes it from there and lifts it to his mouth placing a kiss on it.

-Scully…Dana…if you are not ready I'll wait for you as long as you need – he said

-shhh ..Give me few minutes…- she said with a breakage in her voice…he takes her chin and lift her face so he can study her eyes. He knows that she cannot hide anything from him like that.

-do you trust me? – he asks

She smiles softly – more than anyone- she said. He kisses her on her forehead then he surprised her and walks behind her. He places his hand on her shoulders and begins to massage her softly. On his delicate touch, she starts to relax completely. So he starts to kiss back of her neck. The shiver goes through her spine. Like reading what she feels he start to move his fingers through her spine up and down. The soft moan of pleasure escapes her lips. His hands take a hint in that sound and he takes her blouse and lifts the fabrics up. He kisses her spine on the way up while He removes it slowly. He moves again his hands up and down her spine few times before he reaches for the hooks in her bra. Then he takes the straps and removes them gently…he removes quickly his own t-shirt and presses his bare chest to her back. He starts to move his fingers on her belly first then went up and grabs her breast. Her whole body went on fire on this touch…her nipples hard as rock…he move in front of her and step back admiring the view in front of him

-you are the most beautiful women I ever saw Dana – he said softly…he walks to her and kisses her again then he just lifts her and carries her to the bed. He lay her down gently. He starts to kiss her again. She was reacting to all of his touches. She could feel him hard and ready through his jeans. She reaches for his belt then she opens the button and zipper. He looks up to find her eyes

-This is the point you can still stop this or there is no return….- he whisper

-Stop this now and you will be dead men – Scully reply with a sexy smile on her face. He lifts himself and removes trousers and socks. He reaches for his boxers and removed then too. He put his between her legs now and begins kissing her stomach and working the button and zipper on her jeans. He removes them kissing her legs all the way down. He goes back with his kisses up again and stops on her panties. He takes the end of them in his teeth and removes them as well. Her eyes never left his. Her eyes darker a little bit with the desire. He places himself again on top of her and starts to lick her…she moaning with pleasure. He was licking her all way down…starting with the breast. She arches her spine so her body was closer to his mouth. When he starts to lick her clit she just gasps – oh my god…- the sensation that hit her on his oral action was so strong she needs to shut her eyes to keep some of her control. Of course, she was taking some pleasure from sex but she was so afraid to lose control that her fear blocks her to let her go completely during sex. She was so wet now and so close to this wall that never was broken by any men…but Mulder takes the hint…he was sure that he blocking herself off that this wasn't 100% right he stops his job and lift himself up. He waits few second as her breath slows a little bit

-Open your eyes Scully…- he whispers –look at me..- Please let it go. Make love with me. Don't back this up.- She opens her eyes and was lost in his hazel puppy look. She still wasn't sure if she can give what he was asking for but she was willing to try. He smiles and starts to kisses her.. He lower his head again and starts to licking and sucking her breast…her breath speed up again and she starts to moaning louder than he put his free hand between her legs and insert two fingers inside her. That was too much for her so she shuts her eyes. He moves his fingers few times…he felt how hot, wet and tight she was and that made him insane. He almost loses himself over just thrusting his fingers and hearing the sounds that she was making but then he looks up and notices that she tries to back up.

-Open your eyes….- he ask again taking his fingers out….-I want you to look at us…- he said – trust me, Dana, please – he whisper never breaking the contact. He takes one of the pillows and places it under her ass. Then he pins her hands above her head. He looks deep into her eyes and said – I want all of you. .Not only a body but your soul as well…- he keeps looking straight into her eyes and when he gains her approval in her gaze… he thrust his cock hard into her. Now he can feel how tight she was. Not breaking the eye contact he starts to thrust into her hard and fast. She was making the wild sounds now like blocking her screams

-Scream my lover scream –he whispers again then he takes his free hand and put a finger on her clit and starts to make a circle.

–Fox…-she starts to scream his name and he gets frantic. Her inner went so wet and tighten even more around his penis. He speeds up so close to his own orgasm. Then something unreal happened her whole body starts to shake from the sensation. Her inner walls start to shake as well her whole body arch and the hardest orgasm in her life hit her in she bit his shoulder and grab his ass in her hands. The tears run from her eyes and she herds herself shouting loud and hard. And then she went block collapsing on his pillows. He comes second after her and lands on her. Their breaths start to slow down. He felt her small moves and he lifts himself up and kisses her delicate

-Everything is ok? – he asks with a big grin on his face

-wow – that was all that she could form after what had just happened. He move his thumb over her cheeks to wipe the remaining tears

-Who would guess a spooky Fox Mulder made famous Dana Scully speechless – he tease her placing another kiss on her

\- Shut up Mulder – she said with a laugh in her voice

-Thank you – he said and placed a kiss on her lips. He moves them to the sides and places her in his arms. He keeps creasing her arms up and down enjoying the fact that she doesn't run away

-Mulder…- she said with a begging tone- he move his head so his eyes to find hers. – Will you go with me to my mother?

\- Scully…- he begins to decline

-Mulder please…it's Christmas and I want to spend it with you. If you won't go with me then I won't go as well and your gift is under the tree in my mother house

-oh I thought that I already received my gift – he said with a big grin on his face and starts to kiss her again

-Common partner I'll bet that you want to see Bill's face when he finds out what we did – she said with a sparkle in her eyes

-if you put it that way…-he said – when should we leave

-let's go

-now?

-now Mulder we need to be there before all kids wake up so…-

-ok but firs we going to take a shower – he said with a grin on his face. He takes her easily in his arms and he lifts them up. He carries her to the bathroom while she giggles and tries to protest. When they starts to wash they were unable to keep apart. they keep touching and kissing like a teenagers.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived to Maggie house just before 5am. The whole house was still dark. Scully knows that the back door is usually open so she led Mulder over there. They haven't notice a small light radiating through the windows. They came in holding hands and smiling. It's how Charlie catches them

-well well what a Santa brought us this year? – he said with a big smile on his face.

-Charlie what are you doing here – she replies trying to calm herself

-Let see you look like my sister, you sound like my sister but my sister would never… – he keeps teasing her

-Charlie – she stops him pretending that she is angry with him

-ok ok – Charlie replies raising his hands to shows that he give up -so…fancy a coffee before everyone wakes up? – He doesn't even wait for their answer just move to the coffee machine and purr two coffees. He handed a steaming cups to both of them glancing from her sister to her partner trying to figure out what exactly happened. They were making a lovely picture. Mulder's free hand was safety wrapped around her waist and she has one of hers on top of him.

-would you two tell me what's going on? – he asks and starts to laugh as his question made Dana blush and Mulder lips turning into a big grin. –ohhh then you two have a busy night? – He keeps drilling enjoying his sister embarrassment. Mulder chokes on this question and Dana's cheeks go even redder. – well done Mulder – Charlie keeps enjoying the fact that he can tease his usually stoic sister

-Charlie one more word and you'll pay for it – Scully said with a smile on her face that lights up the whole room – And above this, I promise Mulder that Bill would be informed first – she added with a big smile

-you're pure evil sis…

-Have I heard… – Maggie's voice interrupts their conversation-Dana, Fox – she said surprised. Mulder automatically removes his hand from Scully waist and steps back

\- Merry Christmas Mum- Scully great her placing a soft kiss on her mother cheek

-Fox, I'm happy that Dana manages to bring you back – Maggie said towards Mulder and gives him a quick peek on his cheek. She lifts her eyebrow in her daughter direction when she sniffs Dana's scent radiating from Mulders body but Dana keeps her face straight

-Mrs. Scully the pleasure it's all mines – he replies with a small smile on his face and a glance toward Scully. Then from upstairs small Matthew run to the kitchen shouting with excitement in his little voice

-it's Christmas. It's Christmas – he just fly into Maggie's arms and when she lift him he asks – granny it's a presents time isn't it? - she just smiles to him

-Well...let's check if there is anything under the tree– she said putting him back on the floor and watching him running towards living room

-Matthew…- Bills voice shout from upstairs and just run to the kitchen. He stops when he saw his sister and her partner – what the hell….

-Bill- Maggie stops him – it's Christmas – she said – This I so special time for your son Bill…don't ruin it for him…and you three can talk later – Bill just open his jaw unable to comment on that mark

-let's go to the living room before Matthew manage to tear all the packages – Maggie adds taking Bill arm and directing him toward her living room. The Matthew was already in front of Christmas tree.

-Should we wrap a wedding invitation as a gift for Bill? – Mulder whispers into Scully Ear

-You haven't purpose even…- she replies giving him an eyebrow.

-Well, I might any second if you insist –she rolls her eyes when she heard that

-Fox, Dana- Maggie calls them. They smile and went to living room. Matthew manage to gets his first present and was trying to get permission to open it.

-Ok Mathew you can go first and then everyone will get a present each– Maggie said. That's all Mathew was waiting. He tears the paper and wow with an excitement when he sees his lego. He just opens the box and starts to play. Maggie starts to picking up the presents – Bill, Tara this is a present for both of you – Maggie said handing them a small envelope – Dana this one is for you – she gives a square box to her daughter – Fox this is for you - small velvet rectangular box was given to Mulder who was staring towards Scully with a big question on his face as he hasn't got a clue what present it might be. He opens it up and gasp. Inside was a simple gold cross. The same as Scully was wearing all the time. He lifts his eyes from the box with the big question mark in the gaze. Maggie smiles and start's

\- that's Missy cross – she said with a smile

-You must be kidding Mom – Bills interrupt – you not serious to give Missy cross to this….

-Bill – Dana's interrupt – that was my idea

-what? Dana you are too smart to do that! – Bills yells – this guys shouldn't be here even! – he keeps his arguments

-why Bill? I invite him over because I want him to spend a Christmas with him.- she asks quietly

-you defending him as always…if I won't know you then I would say that you are in love with this men…- bills say looking at her

\- well then you don't know me at all because I love him- Dana said –

\- WHAT? You not serious you can do better than this Dana!

-Bill Mulder is the best person that I ever met in my life please don't ruin it- she whisper with tears in her. Mulder stand next to her and put a hand on her shoulder

\- Scully – Mulder says but she just simply lean in to kiss him. When they break down she add

-Mulder I told you that yesterday and I'm not going to change my mind only because of my brother I love you and I want to check if this going to work between us

\- So can we expect a wedding invitation – Maggie ask with a big grin. Scully and Mulder just grumbled. Everyone starts applause and smile so Bill's do not have any chance too interrupt

-Marry Christmas Mulder – Scully whisper giving him another kiss

THE END

He replies by leaning in to kiss her.

The silence was broken by Scully's yawn.


End file.
